


Seven Deadly Sins

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins and how each character personifies at least one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride - How Far She'd Fallen

  
**Title:** How Far She'd Fallen  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Pride  
 **Word Count:** 814  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season Two, Episode 12 Fragments  
 **Character:** Tosh  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations, some mild violence  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Tosh is very proud of what she's created, but will that pride be her undoing?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Tosh looked at the sonic modulator in her hand and she smiled. This was definitely going to get them to free her mother. She’d done spectacular work, there was no doubt about that. Starting from the moment when she managed to lift the plans from work which had been a stroke of pure genius even if she did say so herself.

It had been so simple to slip into the archive room and snag the plans, stuff them under her shirt, and then carry them out right under the night guard’s nose. All she’d had to do was flirt with him a bit, he’d smiled, she’d smiled back, and she’d slipped out with the plans.

She’d rushed right home and gotten to work and now, as she looked at the sonic modulator sitting in her hands, her face flushed with pride. She turned it over in her hands, it was a thing of beauty. The plans though, they were rough. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but they hadn’t seemed quite right.

Tosh shook her head, didn’t matter, she’d figured it out and now she had her mother’s salvation in her hands. She glanced at the clock. It had only taken her a few hours but now she had a deadline to make. She shoved the instrument into her purse, grabbed her sweater and her keys and rushed out of her flat.

Her thoughts jumbled about in her head as she rushed out into the crisp night air. She tried not to run, not to look conspicuous, but she couldn’t help it. The last thing she needed now was to draw attention to herself, not after what she’d succeeded in doing. She gripped her purse a bit tighter, this sonic modulator was a masterpiece. Sure, it could be prettier, but it worked and that's what was important. Not only would it get her mother back, but it might even make her proud. And that was something Toshiko yearned for every day of her life, to make her mother proud.

She knocked on the door at the prearranged meeting place and some bloke let her inside. Her mind raced in desperation as the woman who had kidnapped her mother blathered on. Tosh knew her instrument worked, but now all she cared about was getting her mother back. She did allow herself a small burst of pleasure and pride at the woman’s praise of how beautiful the instrument was and what amazing work she’d done.

Then her mother was brought into the room, and all thoughts fled except for her mother’s safety and a tiny niggling thought at the back of her mind, that maybe her mother might be the tiniest bit proud of what Toshiko had done to get her back.

Tosh lunged forward, speaking to her mother in rapid-fire Japanese. Her mother responded, begging to know what was going on, what Toshiko had done to get them into this mess. She flinched a bit at the rebuke but knew that once her mother truly understood, things would be fine.

Tosh refocused on the woman and demanded to have her mother let go. Her heart started to pound though as she finally registered what the woman was saying. _“Victim of your own success.”_

Tosh got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she listened. She felt like she was going to be ill. They were never going to let her mother go. They were going to make her continue spying for them, making things for them. Suddenly all the pride she’d felt earlier turned into an icy ball of fear in her gut.

Time seemed to slow down as she watched the woman put earphones on and even her own voice sounded slurred as she shouted “NO!” right before the sonic modulator was turned on. Then everything became pain.

She couldn't hear the woman as she crawled toward the earphones, desperate to stop the pain. Her heart broke as she looked at her mother, screaming in pain, blood running down her forehead. The noise made it impossible to think and within seconds, just mere centimeters from the earphones, she collapsed unable to move anymore.

And then the world as she knew it ended. UNIT stormed in and arrested her. She fought them, yelling desperately for word about her mother, word that never came. She begged and pleaded for some news about her mother, any news, and was given nothing.

Soon she was thrown into a tiny, dirty cell, dressed in a hideous orange jumpsuit. She curled up on the floor and couldn’t help but think about the old adage her mother had practically beat into her.

 _“Pride goeth before a fall.”_

As she lay there on the cold floor she remembered how proud she was less than twenty-four hours ago and she couldn’t help but think about just how far she’d fallen.

  



	2. Lust - Turpis Diligo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen has loved but now he only lusts.

  
**Title:** Turpis Diligo  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Lust  
 **Word Count:** 1037  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season TWo, Episode 12 Fragments  
 **Character:** Owen  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations, some mild violence  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Owen has loved but now he only lusts.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

A/N: This is for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and it takes place directly after the events in Cyberwoman.

 **Turpis Diligo – Lust – Dr. Owen Harper**

Owen took a deep breath and turned back around to look at the man sitting on the autopsy table. He pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced up to where Jack was standing at the railing looking down, watching them. He nodded almost imperceptibly and returned his attention back to his patient.

“Ianto, mate? You’re in shock,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle Ianto. “I’m just going to clean off the blood so I can check for any wounds and take care of them, okay?”

Ianto didn’t respond but Owen didn’t expect him to. He knew what shock was like, he’d experienced it right after Katie died. He shot a glare up to Jack and the shuttered look he got in return told him that his Captain knew exactly what he was thinking. He couldn’t help his mind from wandering back to Katie as he wiped the first bit of blood off Ianto’s face.

They’d been so in love and then she’d gotten so sick. The surgery had ended so badly and then bloody Jack Harkness had swept into his life spewing shit about aliens and parasites and poisonous gas. All Owen could think about was Katie, the love of his life, his future wife, lying dead on the table, with some god-awful tentacled thing hanging out of her head.

Jack’d had the balls to show up at her gravesite and Owen had taken out all his frustrated anger on him, the man accepting the blows almost as if they were penance. That’s when he’d been offered the job at Torchwood and he’d taken it. There was no way he could work at the hospital anymore, they all thought he was a nutter. When he’d left that graveyard with Jack, he’d left everything behind, including love. Lust was good enough for him now.

He loved a good fuck. The pheromone spray made it really easy to pull a bird whenever he fancied one. He frowned a bit, sending another glare up at Jack as he steri-stripped a small cut on Ianto’s forehead. He’d had to give up the pheromone spray, right after that bloody fantastic night with that blonde and her boyfriend. Right after Suzie.

Suzie. They’d had some good times as well. She was someone else who agreed with him that lust was better than love. They’d knocked boots on just about every surface in the Hub, except for Jack’s office, although maybe he wouldn't have minded since one night when there were on the couch, Owen would have sworn he saw Jack watching them through his blinds.

He pressed a steri-strip into place and stood back to look at his handiwork. Jack was another one that understood lust. Owen swore the man would shag anything with a pulse and based on his stories, he most likely had at some point. Jack hadn’t even batted an eyelash when Owen had turned in the spray. He’d just looked at Owen with a knowing smirk that made Owen want to punch him all over again, just to wipe the look off his face.

Owen sighed and put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder. “Just about done here, mate. A couple more places and then you can go.”

“Where?” Ianto whispered.

Owen felt his heart clench at the broken sound, images flooding his memory. He’d sounded the same way, right after Katie had died. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to punch his fist into a wall to drive away the ball of pain threatening to burst out of his chest, remembering how he’d sobbed in Jack’s arms lying there in the grass of the graveyard.

“Home to your flat I guess.” Owen shrugged.

Ianto looked up and met his eyes and Owen had to look away, the raw pain and grief he saw there was just too much. He shot another glare up at Jack who just returned his gaze and Owen couldn’t help the anger that flooded through him. He wondered briefly if Jack was punishing him for something, rubbing his face in Ianto’s grief like this.

He tried to shift his thoughts to the girls, anything to distract himself. Tosh had nice boobs but she was way too clingy for him. Gwen had nice ones too, plus she had those lips and that gap in her teeth. He started getting hard thinking about what her mouth would look like wrapped around his dick.

He returned his gaze to Ianto, taking in the glassy-eyed look of shock, the grief just starting to show around the edges, the blood-stained clothes, the slumped shoulders, and the stale smell of sweat, fear, and sorrow. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, his jaw clenched and his stomach tightened.

“Right. Okay, you’re done. You can go do whatever it is Jack’s going to let you go do. I’m outta here.” He snapped off his gloves, threw them toward the bin and stalked up the stairs toward Jack. “He’s all yours.”

“Where are you going?” Jack demanded, spinning around on his heel, watching as Owen headed for the stairs.

“Out to a pub and I’m taking the spray again, Harkness.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue but the look on Owen’s face when he spun around made him stop. He just nodded his head, flipped open his wrist strap and pressed a few buttons before turning back to look at Ianto who was still staring at the floor.

Owen grabbed the spray out of the archives that Jack had opened up, slipped it into his pocket and ran down the stairs to grab his jacket. He walked back over to the medical bay, glancing down to see Jack kneeling in front of Ianto, talking softly to him. His hand tightened around the vial of liquid in his pocket, images of Gwen, Tosh, Suzie, and many other nameless birds fighting against the image of Katie in his head. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to shut out her image. As he burst out into the cold night air, there was only one thought in his head.

 _Lust is better than love, because love only leads to heartache and death._

Final A/N - Roughly translated Turpis Diligo means Toxic Love (roughly - technically it means unpure or something to that effect but I like Toxic better)

  



	3. Sloth - Skiving Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is taking the day off.

  
I need to post my Sloth Entry for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) so I'm posting it now. I know there are two chapters left (well one chapter and an epilogue) of Payback's a Bitch, and I still haven't decided how I'm going to post those. I normally don't post on weekends for personal reasons. So you may not get anymore until Monday. Sorry, I hope everyone understands. I do appreciate all of you reading :)

Anyway, I give you Sloth.

 **Title:** Skiving Off  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Sloth  
 **Word Count:** 897  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season Two, Episode 9 Something Borrowed  
 **Character:** PC Andy  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations, some mild violence  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Andy is taking the day off.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

A/N: This is for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and it really isn't set anywhere specific in the timeline, except after Gwen and Rhys are married.

 **Skiving Off - Sloth – PC Andy**

Andy sat in the pub drinking a pint at the table he’d managed to snag. He looked around periodically hoping he didn’t see any of his workmates since he’d skived off today because he felt like it. He’d called in sick, which wasn’t technically a lie as he did have a bit of a cold, just not enough to truly keep him home. He’d chosen this pub because he knew he and Gwen were really the only coppers that ever came here with any frequency so there wasn’t much chance of him being caught.

There was a fairly good crowd as there was rugby match on the telly. The beer was flowing and the fryers were full. The place smelled of a heady mixture of hops, barley, and fried foods. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, slouching a bit more in his seat. He’d finished his first pint but hadn’t gotten a second because he couldn’t be arsed to get out of his seat and head to the bar.

Andy watched lazily as a brief fight broke out over in the corner. He thought for a split second that he should probably go over and break it up, but then it cleared up on its own and he slid down further into his seat.

He looked at the bar, thinking about ordering another pint and an order of chips, but too lazy to actually do it. He managed to snag the attention of some random bloke on his way up to the bar and gave him some money to place his order. The guy brought the pint first and told him to get his own chips. He sipped at the pint, looking around the pub. He noticed Rhys, Gwen’s husband sitting there. He was going to look away but Rhys caught his eye and raised his pint.

Andy sighed, raised his in return and went back to perusing the pub. He didn’t want to go over and talk to Rhys. He was a good bloke and all but Andy just didn’t want to put in the effort it would take to cross the room and actually make conversation. He glanced back over at Rhys and saw him eating fish and chips and looking like he’d died and gone to heaven. It didn’t look like he was interested in talking either. Andy chuckled a bit to himself. Gwen probably had him on a diet.

He managed to shove himself out of his chair and saunter up to the bar to get his chips and then made his way back to the table. Absentmindedly, he ate them, just staring at the telly, not even looking around the pub anymore. It had been so long since he’d had just a day off that he was going to take full advantage of it today and just not do anything. There was laundry needing washed and dishes piled up at his flat and his car could use a good cleaning but all that just seemed like too much of a bother today.

No, today he wanted to be lazy. He wanted to live the life of Riley today. No work, no responsibilities, no trouble, no drunks to haul to the drunk tank, no spooky dos to call into Torchwood, nothing that would actually require a modicum of energy expenditure on his part. So sitting here in the pub, waiting for someone else to wait on him suited him just fine.

He was still sitting there when Rhys finally got up to leave. He'd counted two pints, a basket of fish and chips, and a treacle tart. Andy’s mind drifted back to Gwen again, thinking that as much as he might fancy her, she was a lot of bother, a lot of **work**. He’d noticed that when they were partners. She was always getting into trouble and always demanding. He imagined if Rhys was sneaking off to get beer, chips, and tarts that she was even more demanding at home.

Andy let out a noisy sigh. _Demanding women._ He probably should be glad Gwen never fancied him back or it could have been him having to sneak out to enjoy his favorite things.

He couldn’t even imagine the amount of work Rhys had to put in to keep her happy. He finished his pint and set it back down on the table. At least he could do what he wanted when he wanted, including skiving off work to enjoy a pint or two with some chips without any major repercussions, provided, of course, that he didn’t get caught. Of course it also meant he went home to an empty flat. Rhys didn’t.

Looking at the time, he figured he ought to head back home. His conscience had gotten the better of him and gave him some unexpected energy, making him feel bad about calling in and lazing around at a pub. He stood up, making his way to the door. After all, there was laundry, bills, dishes, and cleaning to do as much as he might want to laze around all day. He’d probably call in later this afternoon and pick up an extra shift to make up for the one he skipped today. As the cold air hit him, deep down Andy knew that a life of sloth wasn’t really the life for him.

  



	4. Gluttony - Veni, Vidi, Edi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys indulges a bit while Gwen is busy at Torchwood.

  
**Title:** Veni, Vidi, Edi  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Gluttony  
 **Word Count:** 1053  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season Two, Episode 9 Something Borrowed  
 **Character:** Rhys  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Rhys indulges a bit while Gwen is busy at Torchwood.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

A/N: This is for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and it takes place sometime after Something Borrowed.

  
 **Veni, Vidi, Edi - Gluttony – Rhys Williams**

Rhys sat at the bar in the pub drinking his pint. He raised his half-empty glass at the barkeep indicating he wanted another. “Bring me some chips too would you, mate?”

His stomach rumbled at the thought of some fresh hot chips soaked in vinegar. “Hey, make it an order of fish and chips instead,” he added. He hadn’t had fish and chips in ages. Gwen was on some health-food kick, trying to get him to eat better and lose some weight.

He patted his stomach. It was working, he’d lost a stone already but according to her, he needed to lose some more. He took another swig of his beer, glancing up at the rugby match on the telly. The crowd was a bit rowdy tonight because of the match and that suited Rhys just fine. As long as he got his beer and his fish and chips they could be as loud as they wanted to be.

Rhys finished off his beer he had, and set the empty glass right next to the new full one. His hand closed over the sweat-covered glass and he smiled. Nothing was better than having a fresh cold one in your hand. Except maybe some hot fish and crisp chips. Where was his bloody food?

He glanced around the pub and noted Gwen’s old partner sitting at a table by himself. He was fully engrossed in the match and drinking a pint himself. He wasn’t in uniform so Rhys assumed he was off duty. He had half a thought to join him but then the barkeep placed a basket in front of him and the tantalizing smell of fried fish and fresh chips rose up and filled his nostrils and the thought of joining Andy was suddenly gone from his head.

His eyes took in the golden fried batter on the fish, and the brown just cooked gleam of the crisps. The steam rising off of both let him know that everything was fresh from the fryer, just the way he liked it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, loving the smell, letting it make his mouth water. He hadn’t had a good basket of fish and chips in so long. Gwen was all about the rabbit food, chicken, vegetables, fruit, not that it wasn’t good, it just wasn’t – this.

He picked up one of the pieces of fish, brought it up to his lips, loving the slight stinging in his fingers from the heat. He took another deep breath, inhaling the aroma, before biting off a big chunk. The white flesh of the fish seemed to melt in his mouth, perfectly melding with the crispy coating outside. He dipped the next bite into the tartar sauce, the richness of it adding the finishing touch he needed.

He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, just enjoying the taste and the texture before washing the bite down with a swig of beer. The barley and hops were just bitter enough to cleanse away the cloying creaminess of the tartar sauce. He grabbed a handful of vinegar-soaked chips and stuffed them into his mouth, the mixing of the smooth potatoes perfect with the acidic bite of the vinegar. His mouth full, he looked up as a cheer erupted throughout the pub. He glanced at the telly realizing Wales must have scored. Rhys wiped his hand on his jeans and then grabbed his fish again, dragging it through the tartar sauce and tearing off a huge chunk with his teeth.

He chewed absent-mindedly as he glanced around the pub again. He knew Gwen and her workmates came in here sometimes, but seeing as how she’d gotten called away just as they were about to order takeaway, he figured they wouldn’t be coming in this evening. Good thing, since she’d kill him for what he was eating. He closed his eyes and sighed, savoring the taste of the fish and sauce in his mouth. Blindly, he reached for a chip and added it to the mix as well. He grabbed his pint and washed it all down, almost groaning with enjoyment at the flavor.

He wiped his hands on his jeans again, completely oblivious to the large grease mark he was leaving behind. He glanced around the pub again, his eyes meeting Andy’s this time. They lanky man smiled, raised his pint and nodded. Rhys returned the gesture and knew his secret was safe with Andy.

Rhys returned his attention to his basket and frowned when he realized he only had a small bit left. He caught the barkeep’s eye and ordered a treacle tart. He snagged the last bit of fish, and then finished off the last of the chips while he waited. Rhys wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then rubbed it on his jeans, his attention now back on the telly.

He joined the crowd when it erupted in cheers again a few seconds later. He picked up his beer and drained it, ordering a third when his dessert arrived. His mouth watered again as he looked at it. He closed his eyes, moaning almost pornographically as he tasted the first bite. The warm tart mixed with the cold ice cream melted in his mouth. It was decadent. He chewed slowly, savoring it because he knew it would be awhile before he would be able to get it again. On top of all her other restrictions, Gwen wasn’t letting him have any dessert anymore, let alone something as rich as treacle tart.

For as much as he tried to eat slowly and enjoy every last little bit, all too quickly he was done and staring at an empty plate and another empty pint. He leaned back a bit and rubbed a hand over his stomach. He smiled, feeling happily stuffed. The barkeep came by and offered to refill his beer and Rhys shook his head no, slapping some money down onto the bar instead.

“No thanks, mate. Have a good night!” He waved at Andy and made his way through the crowd out into the night. As he headed toward home, he couldn’t help but be pleased with himself at turning down that last pint. Gwen would be proud; he wasn’t a glutton after all.

  
The End

  



	5. Wrath - 456 Delenda Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is working out some issues.

  
So, yeah, apparently I'm still working out some issues over the show that cannot be named. When the challenge was first announced, this fic popped into my head immediately. It's been written for weeks. It was the first one I wrote. It is post - the show that cannot be named, but as you can tell by the sin, this is no maudlin grieving Jack. Give it a chance...even [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) read it and she REFUSES to read ANYTHING post - the show that cannot be named :)

Oh, and apparently I have issues with a certain scene from Doctor Who as well. *shrugs* So sue me, I know a REALLY good lawyer ;-)

 **Title:** 456 Delenda Est  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Wrath  
 **Word Count:** 775  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through The Show that Cannot Be Named, AND Doctor Who David Tennant's FINAL episode  
 **Character:** Jack Harkness  
 **Warnings:** Violence  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Jack is working out some issues.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

A/N: This is for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and it takes place sometime after The Show that Cannot Be Named and David Tennant's Last Doctor Who Episode.

  


 **456 Delenda Est Wrath – Captain Jack Harkness**

Jack sat in the bar, drinking heavily. He hadn’t drunk alcohol in ages but then he'd been doing a lot of things he'd promised he'd never do again. He thought grimly of the planet he’d just visited. There was nothing left. Not only had he managed to destroy every living thing on it, he’d scorched and salted the earth, so to speak.

As for the Shadow Proclamation, he’d warned them about what he was going to do. Their ‘punishment’ (and he would definitely use that word loosely) of the 456 for what they had done to the Earth was inadequate at best. He’d promised them he would make the 456 pay for their sins and practically dared the Shadow Proclamation to stop him. He wasn’t at all surprised that they’d turned a blind eye. After all, what could they do to someone like him?

He’d begun his quest for vengeance on Earth. Almost every person who had been in that room had suffered some sort of unfortunate ‘accident’. Both UNIT and Torchwood had their suspicions about the deaths but at Gwen’s insistence the investigation was dropped.

He’d taken the most pleasure toying with the Prime Minister. He laughed bitterly, remembering Frobisher’s words about how Jack wouldn’t kill his family because he was a better man. Not anymore. They’d seen to that.

The look on the Prime Minister’s face when Jack had shown up on his doorstep was a memory he’d carry for a very long time. Jack had dug deep and found that he could still surprise himself with how inventive he could get when torturing someone. When the PM was finally begging for Jack to make it stop, begging for Jack to finish him off, Jack had just looked at him, pure cold hatred in his eyes.

 _“Why should I show you any more mercy than the 456 showed me? You’re as much to blame for what happened as they are. It’s your fault I lost them!” he railed._

 _He knelt down and looked right into the Prime Minister’s face, his ragged breathing puffing the sweat-soaked strands of hair off the other man’s forehead. “You made me the man I am today,” he ground out venomously. “Death is too good for you. I think I’m going to let you live. So that every day when you get up and look in the mirror and see the scars I’ve left on you, you’ll remember me. You’ll remember **them**. Stephen. Ianto. Don’t even think about trying to get them repaired. Torchwood will be watching you. **I’ll** be watching you. If I ever hear even a hint of you seeing a plastic surgeon, I’ll come back and you really will beg me to kill you.”_

He shook off the memory of the PM and took another drink watching as an Adipose stumbled and fell off the bar. The bartender slid a piece of paper in front of him.

“From the man over there,” the bartender smiled, jerking his thumb behind him.

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he looked up and spotted the Doctor. The Doctor nodded at the paper and Jack picked it up and read it.

  
_His name is Alonso_   


Jack frowned and looked up again. The Doctor nodded, indicating the young man sitting next to him. Jack slid his near empty drink back to the bartender. “I’ll be right back. Fill it up.”

He stood up and stalked over to the Doctor, anger, betrayal, and hurt flaring up in his eyes. “You weren’t there,” he accused.

The Doctor started to speak as tears filled Jack’s eyes. Jack held up a finger. “No, you don’t get to talk. This time you get to listen. You. Weren’t. There. You could have saved them! Both of them! And don’t give me this ‘fixed point in time’ bullshit! I know my history and that was never supposed to happen! Never! **You should have been there!** ”

The Doctor tried to speak again, tears filling his eyes. Jack held his hand up again.

“No, I don’t want to hear excuses or timey wimey stuff. **I don’t want to hear it**. And I don’t care what you think about what I’ve been doing. I don’t need your absolution nor do I want it. And you can keep your gift!” He crumpled the paper up in his hand and threw it at the Doctor. “Goodbye, Doctor. You cross my path again and I’ll put an end to you even if I have to kill a dozen regenerations to do it.”

He turned on his heel, walked back to the bar and started on his next drink.

  



	6. Greed - Stealing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto is greedy about his time with Jack.

  
So this wasn't going to be the original title. The original title was going to be "Avaratia Vicis" or Greed of Time, but seeing as how someone else used Avaratia - I, of course, had to change. This title stems from the idea that Ianto is very protective of his time with Jack and doesn't take kindly to people "stealing" that time from him. It's also a line from the song I'm listening to at the moment and made me think of Jack and Ianto who were star-crossed lovers themselves and just as Satine and Christian had to "steal time" to be together, so do Jack and Ianto. So, there you have it. Stealing Time.

 **Title:** Stealing Time  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Greed  
 **Word Count:** 946  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season Two, Episode 11, Adrift.  
 **Character:** Ianto Jones  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Ianto is greedy about his time with Jack.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

A/N: This is for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and it takes place right after the hothouse scene in Adrift.

 **Stealing Time - Greed - Ianto Jones**

Ianto Jones was greedy. Not in the traditional sense of the word. He wasn’t materialistic; he didn’t have to have the newest tech on the market, the flashiest house, a top of the line car, or even the best food. He did like his suits. He saved his money and made sure the ones he bought were perfectly tailored and the best his money could buy. He made no bones about the fact that he liked to look professional. But none of those things made him greedy. There was only one thing on Earth that Ianto Jones was greedy about.

Captain Jack Harkness.

He couldn’t get enough of Jack. The smell of him was intoxicating. Like nothing else Ianto had ever smelled in his entire life. Ianto wasn’t sure he even had the words to describe Jack’s scent. It was like a mixture of many things, adventure, the sea, and even a hint of cardamom at times. But there were so many other scents mixed in. And when Jack was aroused, the smell was even better.

Jack’s hands. Ianto couldn’t get enough of Jack’s hands. They were large and calloused and gentle and forceful. Ianto could get hard just thinking about Jack’s hands and how and where they might touch him. He loved their texture – smooth and rough all at the same time. He shuddered at the thought of Jack’s calloused hand wrapped around his cock, at the soft pad of his thumb caressing his cheek, and the scrape of a fingernail over his nipples.

He closed his eyes as he thought about Jack’s mouth. To say Jack was a good kisser would be like saying Da Vinci was a good painter. Ianto had been kissing Jack for a good long while and he wasn’t sure he’d ever experience all the different ways Jack could kiss. His lips could be tender and loving as well as hard and bruising. They could be soft and caressing and then brutal and possessive. Ianto was never sure which kiss was his favorite but they all felt like Jack was claiming him in some primal way.

So if Ianto was greedy about Jack, it was because even thinking about sharing any of those things with someone else made his jaw clench and a red haze swim before his eyes.

When Gwen had interrupted them in the hothouse a while ago, he'd been embarrassed briefly but what bothered him more was that she was interrupting **their** time together. He and Jack had so little time to themselves that Ianto resented the hell out of anything or especially anyone who disturbed them.

So it’s possible he might have been feeling a little spiteful when he told her about the package on her desk. He truly believed he was doing the right thing in letting her figure out the secret of Flat Holm. He knew Gwen, she was like a bulldog and once she latched onto something she wouldn’t let it go. Sooner or later she would have figured it out on her own.  
He just wanted her to find out sooner rather than later because her actions were making Jack angry and tense and he hated seeing Jack like that.

He was pouring fresh coffee for himself and Jack when she called his mobile asking about the GPS he’d given her in that package. He never answered her properly because Jack was bellowing for him from the hothouse. He smirked as he finished pouring the coffee and set it on the tray.

He whistled on his way back up the stairs to the hothouse. His face broke out into a huge grin when he pushed the door open and set the tray down. He stifled a chuckle as Jack growled at him from across the room. “Ianto.”

“Yes, Jack?” He turned to face his Captain not even trying to hide the satisfied smirk on his face at the sight of the great Captain Jack Harkness handcuffed to a pipe, hands pulling against their bonds, skin flushed pink with arousal, his lips swollen from being kissed, the smell of Jack and sex redolent and heavy in the air, and his cock red, hot, and standing at attention against his belly.

Ianto walked over to him confidently, caressing the side of Jack’s face before taking his cock in his hand. Jack moaned and pushed into his touch. “Please, Ianto?” he whispered, straining to get closer to Ianto.

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack softly, licking his way down Jack’s neck, settling over his pulse point before biting and sucking up a red, livid mark. “Mine,” he whispered.

Jack nodded silently, thrusting into Ianto’s gun-calloused hand.

“Mine,” Ianto said a little more forcefully, tightening his fist around Jack’s cock.

Jack turned his head and attacked Ianto’s neck with his lips, biting and sucking up his own mark, well above Ianto’s collar where everyone would be able to see. Ianto gasped at the sensation, almost wincing at the painful pulling until Jack drew back and looked right into his eyes.

“Mine,” he growled. “No one else.”

Ianto nodded wordlessly.

“I want you all to myself, do you understand? Do you know how much I resent it when the Rift alarm interrupts us or when someone like Gwen takes my time away from you?” Jack leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “Mine and only mine, understand?”

Ianto nodded mutely before crashing their lips together in brain-melting kiss.

As Ianto brought them to a climax, his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, there was one thought rocketing through his head.

 _I’m not the only one with a greed problem._

  



	7. Envy - Someone She Can Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wishes she could be more like Ianto.

  
Thought long and hard about this title. Ganked it and changed it from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) 's use of the NIN song "Something I Can Never Have." And this is the LAST of the Seven Deadly Sins :) Enjoy :)

 **Title:** Someone She Can Never Be  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Sin:** Envy  
 **Word Count:** 1351  
 **Date:** February 2010  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season Two, Episode 11, Adrift.  
 **Character:** Gwen Cooper-Williams  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Gwen wishes she could be more like Ianto.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy and much less DEATH. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

A/N: This is for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/profile)[**tw_lucky_7**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_lucky_7/) and it takes place after Adrift.

 **Someone She Can Never Be - Envy – Gwen Cooper-Williams**

Gwen turned the package in her hands. She opened it and out slid a device about the size of a mobile phone. She flipped it over in her hands, no idea what it was. She rang up Andy and he agreed to meet her for coffee. She hoped he could shed some light on the device. As she gathered up her things and got ready to leave the Hub she couldn’t help but let her thoughts drift back to the scene she’d interrupted moments ago.

Her face burned a little as the images she’d seen swam before her eyes. _Jack and Ianto in each other’s arms. Ianto’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks, moving rapidly. The pornographic noises coming out of Jack’s mouth, the sound of skin on skin, and the panting sound of their rapid breathing._ Her heart started pounding a little bit and a sweat broke out over her upper lip.

A cold ball of emotion welled up in her chest as she thought of what she’d seen, what had happened afterward. The ease between Jack and Ianto and the horrible tension and anger between her and Jack was so different. She’d had that with Jack at one point, but it had disappeared and she wasn’t sure when. _But Ianto… with Ianto it had always been there._

 _Except when he’d found out about Lisa,_ she thought nastily. Jack had been so angry and felt so betrayed after that and **she’d** been the one he turned to. But then Jack had started visiting Ianto and had eventually forgiven him.

She shook her head firmly; she was a married woman now. Being envious of Ianto’s relationship with Jack just wasn't right. But then the image of Jack standing there with his shirt open, his trousers open, his muscular chest bared to her gaze, his nipples hardened either due to the chill in the air or Ianto, flashed in front of her eyes again. She felt her heart skip a beat and clenched her fists in anger.

She’d made her decision and so had Jack. She’d chosen Rhys and Jack had chosen Ianto. She sat down and sighed. She knew her feelings right now were based more on Jack’s unfair treatment of her, rather than Jack’s obvious sexual charm and her desire. They’d long moved past that. What was bothering her now was the fact that everyone had some sort of special project except her.

Tosh had her Rift Predictor program, she wasn’t sure exactly what project Ianto had, outside the Archives, but she knew there was other stuff he worked on. And Owen, he always had some medical thing going on. And yet, when she had a seemingly perfect project, Jack was shutting her down. She couldn’t help but feel slighted.

It angered her that Jack wouldn’t even listen to reason, made her all the more determined to find out what was going on with Jonah Bevan. Her thoughts drifted back to Ianto again.

 _“Coming back in? Work to do.”_

 _“Yep.”_

Just like that Jack had dropped his anger and had refocused his attention on Ianto. Seeing them together like that, the ease of their relationship, she hadn’t been able to stop herself from getting one last dig in.

 _“Jack, we’re not finished.”_

 _“Yes. We are.”_

The anger in his voice had shaken her a bit, made it hard to concentrate on what Ianto was saying, something about a package on her desk. Shaking her head, she looked down at the tech in her hand, wondering just exactly what it was.

She called Ianto from the Pub after Andy told her that the device was a simple GPS, he wouldn’t admit to leaving it for her and she could hear Jack yelling for him in the background. When he hung up she shut the phone off in frustration. And then a thought occurred to her. Whatever Jack was hiding, Ianto knew about it and was helping her figure it out. Again, she felt a flash of envy over the fact that Ianto knew Jack’s secrets, that he trusted Ianto more than anyone else. It made her all the more determined to find out just exactly what he was keeping from her.

The next morning she made her way out to Flat Holm, leaving Andy behind, and what she discovered there was horrifying. Jack found her there and guessed immediately that Ianto had given her what she needed to find the place. But her anger over what was happening immediately quashed any regret she might have felt over driving a wedge between the two men. In fact, there was that little tiny part of her that thought maybe Jack would start sharing his secrets with her instead of Ianto, that cold ball of envy in her chest growing a bit against her own will.

It took a week before the Flat Holm situation died down. Gwen didn’t think she’d ever forget hearing that scream, or seeing the look on Jonah’s mother’s face. She cringed thinking about the words Nikki Bevan had said to her, even knowing they were born out of the woman’s grief, they still stung. She'd planned a nice dinner with Rhys, but she'd broken down before they'd even started. She told Rhys everything, including the part about defending Ianto’s actions to Jack and insisting that he forgive the younger man.

Because in the end, Ianto had been right. She would have kept pushing until she and Jack had come to blows and damaged their relationship and the team dynamic forever. And it struck her, that Ianto didn’t just know Jack, he knew her, knew all of them, better than they knew themselves. He’d risked his relationship with Jack to keep the peace for the good of the team. Gwen wasn’t sure she could have ever done that. Of course, maybe Ianto had known that eventually Jack would forgive him even without her help. They would never know of course, but Gwen suspected he would have, Jack seemed to have a weakness when it came to Ianto and now she understood why.

Jack may have told her that she kept him grounded, reminded him what it was like to be human. But Ianto reminded all of them what it was like to have a heart and a soul. He put everything he was into the job, not because he loved the job itself, but because he loved all of them. He always put them first and himself second, their needs paramount to his, especially Jack’s needs. Gwen knew she could never do that and it dawned on her why Jack was weak when it came to Ianto.

Ianto was so self-sacrificing that he was willing to risk what he had with Jack for the betterment of the team and Gwen knew she could never be that selfless and it made her envious. But she wasn’t envious of what Ianto had. She was envious of **who** he was. She sighed and said as much to Rhys. His arms tightened around her as he held her close.

Rhys leaned down and kissed her head. “Ianto’s a good bloke, there’s no doubt about that, but he wouldn’t want you feeling this way about him.”

Gwen laughed, a bitter tinge to it. “You’re right and somehow that makes it all the worse.”

They sat in silence, her tears long dried. Rhys was right, Ianto wouldn’t want her to beat herself up for being who she was, any more than he would want her being envious of who he was. He would shrug, smile, hug her, probably blush, and tell her they each had their own unique personalities and brought their own individual strengths to the job. It would make her feel foolish for her self-pity and better at the same time. Because in the end that’s what he did best. He made them all feel better about themselves and do their jobs better because of it. Somehow feeling envious of such a noble thing felt wrong even if she couldn’t help it.

  



End file.
